¿Que vale mas?
by Catherine Malfoy Black
Summary: Draco lo tenía todo, dinero, una carrera y una vida resuelta hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes. Draco/Harry SLASH Advertencias: Mundo alterno, violencia, violación, muerte de un personaje.
1. La ley al estilo Malfoy

**¿QUE VALE MAS?**

**-- -- --**

**Personajes de JK. Rowling. **

**-- -- --**

**Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, Violencia, Violación, Muerte de un personaje

**-- -- --**

**Summary: **Draco lo tenía todo, dinero, una carrera y una vida resuelta hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes. Draco/Harry SLASH

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – La ley al estilo Malfoy**

* * *

" _Lic. Draco L. Malfoy "_

Era la inscripción que se leía fuera del despacho donde en ese preciso momento dos jóvenes sudorosos se colocaban sus ropas.

-Te puedes largar Blaise, tengo que trabajar- dijo el rubio a su compañero

-Pe.. pero Draco –paso saliva el antes mencionado – Acabamos de hacer el amor

Draco, que en esos momentos se colocaba bien su corbata volteo con gesto divertido

-En primera Blaise, yo no pedí nunca que te acostaras conmigo, te recuerdo que tu te me ofreciste como cualquier ramera y en segunda ¡madura imbecil!, fue solo un acostón... admito que me la chupaste como ningún otro y que tu trasero es de lo mas apetecible. Pero nada mas

-Estas jugando... verdad... – Blaise se encontraba a punto de romper en llanto, Draco llego al punto máximo de su paciencia y saco su chequera del cajón de su escritorio llenándolo con rapidez

-Toma y largate ahora mismo, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi- Dijo extendiendo el papel en el cual se podía leer una muy considerable cantidad, el muchacho lo tomo y salio dejándolo por fin en paz.

"Así son todos", pensó y fue hacía su escritorio

Ahí estaba Draco Lucius Malfoy, un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y con un porte digno de la realeza, hijo del aristócrata empresario Lucius Malfoy, que a pesar de esto, había hecho de su hijo un hombre frío y ambicioso pues desde su mas tierna infancia jamás le facilito las cosas dejando que este luchara por conseguir lo que quería. Era por esto que Lucius se jactaba de haber hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo pues hacía dos años ya, que Draco se había graduado de la carrera de Derecho como el mejor promedio de su generación y pasaron solo algunos meses para que se le otorgara el grado de especialista en Ciencias Penales.

En su presente era uno de los abogados mejor cotizados de Inglaterra era por esto que a su corta edad tenía todo lo que deseaba, un departamento en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad, un carro deportivo que era envidia de sus colegas, las ropas mas finas y caras de Europa así como sexo fácil y seguro con todos, mujeres y hombres, de la alta sociedad londinense que el quisiera, teniendo únicamente que dedicarles una sonrisa coqueta y ya... su diversión nocturna estaba garantizada.

Había pasado noches enteras estudiando, había llorado al no obtener las calificaciones que esperaba y su orgullo había sido pisoteado miles de veces por profesores prepotentes pero al final se había levantado orgulloso con una mención honorífica y una especialidad. Así que consideraba que todo lo que tenía era lo justo por tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y no le importaba la opinión de los demás ni a quien tuviera que pisotear en su camino hacía el éxito. El se lo había ganado.

-Ahora a trabajar- dijo para si fastidiado, y abrió uno de los folders que tenía sobre su mesa, tenía que preparar su discurso de cierre para el juicio de la mañana siguiente y el idiota de Blaise solo lo había entretenido y en ese momento el timbre de su teléfono sonó

-Señor Malfoy

-Si Angelina- respondió a su secretaria, muda testigo de sus interminables conquistas

-Le recuerdo que tiene una cita hoy con el juez Cornelius Fudge en su despacho.

- Demonios, lo había olvidado, gracias Angie

Minutos después salio un presuroso Draco quien aún iba luchando con su portafolios pues no lo lograba cerrar

–Hasta mañana Angelina, ya puedes cerrar y cancela mis citas de mañana porque supongo que me voy a pasar todo el día en los juzgados.

La secretaria no alcanzo a responder pues su jefe ya se encontraba fuera, solo sonrió. A su consideración su jefe era solo un muchachito presumido que tenía que encontrarle el sentido a la vida, pero en fin, ella solo era su secretaría y seguro le cerraría la puerta en sus narices o peor aún... la despediría si se le ocurría comentar algo así que no se arriesgaba pues una nena de 3 años la esperaba en su casa cada noche. Ser madre soltera era bastante complicado.

"5 minutos tarde, demonios" pensó después de presentarse con el secretario del juez Fudge

-En un momento lo atenderá

-Gracias

En ese momento sonó su celular, para su alegría era Bellatrix Lestrange esposa se su defendido

-Si señora, buenas noches ... si todo esta bien. De hecho me parece conveniente informarles que voy a querer un millón mas para mañana... muy bien, me parece perfecto, nos vemos en el juzgado. Adiós

-Licenciado Malfoy, ya puede pasar – El secretario abrió la puerta de la oficina de su jefe esperando que el visitante pasara

-Juez Fudge – Draco extendió su mano hacia el hombre que se acababa de levantar de su silla para recibirlo – Muchas gracias por atenderme

-No me agradezca Abogado- y le indico la silla frente a él

-¿No quiere tomar nada?

-No, estoy bien, gracias

Ese era el típico protocolo que se debía llevar a cabo cada vez que alguien entraba en esa oficina

-Muy bien Draco... te puedo llamar así verdad

-Claro juez Fudge – dijo con su mejor tono de conquista marca Malfoy, el odiaba hacer esto pero de alguna manera tenía que ganar su caso

Paso media hora de conversación vanal sobre el estado de salud de Malfoy padre y la hermosa fiesta de navidad a la que habían invitado al juez cuando este inicio la conversación sobre el caso Lestrange

-Sabes Draco, y que esto quede entre nosotros dos únicamente

"perfecto" la chispa de la victoria hizo sonreír al joven –¿Que pasa señor?

-Aún no he llegado a una resolución sobre tu caso, he de admitir que el abogado Lupin ha sabido enfrentarse a ti

-Maldito andrajoso- murmuro Draco para si –Fudge lo miro divertido

-Estoy seguro de que usted encontrara finalmente al señor Lestrange inocente – respondió educadamente

-Claro Draco... y parece que tu estas muy comprometido con esto – Fudge lo miro con lasciva mientras que su mano se posaba en la entrepierna del rubio

Minutos después se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio mientras que Fudge lo penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez antes de terminar dentro del joven.

El juicio había concluido y Draco, tal y como lo esperaba, había ganado el caso, la cara de Lupin era algo que jamás iba a olvidar, ese momento justo cuando el juez había dicho que las pruebas presentadas no habían mostrado mas que especulaciones en contra del señor Lestrange así que no había mas que declararlo inocente. La sala se vio envuelta en un gran tumulto, pues algunos periodistas querían entrevistar a los señores Lestrange, mientras que otros se acercaban a tomar las impresiones Remus Lupin quien había perdido el caso frente al que había sido su alumno años antes.

-Licenciado Lupin ¿Qué opina de la resolución del juez Fudge?

-Abogado Lupin ¿Qué opina de que su ex alumno Draco Malfoy lo haya vencido...

Las preguntas resonaban en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacía la salida del edificio

-Sin comentarios- Su taxi ya lo esperaba, la diferencia con el joven Malfoy era evidente, Lupin era profesor de la universidad y solo tomaba casos especiales, de personas que no podían pagar quien los representara. Su espíritu bondadoso no lo había llevado a tener fama y riqueza sino una carrera larga llena de sinsabores pero el esperaba con fé que en algún momento la justicia fuera para todos y no solo para personas poderosas.

Los periodistas se rindieron y fueron a abordar a Draco

-Señor Malfoy, ganó uno de los casos mas complicados de este año ¿cómo se siente?

Draco regreso su mirada y observo a la periodista evaluando su pregunta, la mujer dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca

-Pues simplemente que la justicia se hizo presente. No mas comentarios

Una lluvia de preguntas lo siguieron hasta que se subió en su carro y salio a toda velocidad del lugar.

Así era la ley, la ley estilo Malfoy

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta

-Que demonios...- Se levanto de su cama y coloco presuroso su bata

–Ya voy!, ya voy... - ¿Quién demonios osaba en tocar SU puerta?, a ESAS horas de la noche; abrió con prontitud y ahí frente a el se encontraba su viejo maestro de la universidad Remus Lupin

-Oh vaya, pero si es usted profesor, pase... esta en su casa - La malicia se notaba en su gesto

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo

-Claro, pero antes ¿Desea tomar algo? – indico el sillón de su recibidor

-Agua, por favor – Draco lo miro decepcionado pero sin decir nada camino hacía su cocina trayendo consigo la bebida pedida por el recién llegado

-Y bien, debo decir que esta no es una visita muy común – miro el reloj sin el mas mínimo reparo, como queriendo hacer notar lo poco adecuado de su visita

-Disculpa, yo se que es bastante tarde pero tenía que hablar contigo, no podía postergar mas esta platica

-Lo escucho- se sentó en una silla mientras que tomaba de su copa llena de licor

-Draco, yo se que piensas que lo que haces esta bien pero te tienes que dar cuenta, hoy ayudaste a dejar libre a un asesino. Sabes que Lestrange fue quien mando a golpear a ese señor... por dios Draco... dejo a su esposa embarazada y a 2 niños mas. ¿Qué piensas que va a poder hacer ella?, la comida para sus niños, su educación. – tomo un poco de agua – No se lo que hiciste para que el juez lo declarara inocente pero se que estas conciente de que no fue lo correcto...

Draco no dijo nada, solo espero hasta que el mayor termino de hablar

- "Como abogado defensor no se debe cuestionar al cliente, solo se debe ser lo suficientemente listo para ganar..." – respondió recitando de manera mecánica las palabras de uno de sus libros – "... se debe ser analítico y saber manejar los recursos disponibles..."

-Draco, por dios – miro al joven exasperado

-No Lupin, ya no, te recuerdo que dejaste de ser mi profesor hace años y no puedes venir a mi casa a estas horas a darme clases de moral, cada quien hace con su vida lo que le place y para ser sincero yo te admiraba. Te admiraba hasta que me di cuenta del poco valor que tienes, pregonando siempre tu asqueroso cántico de paz e igualdad. Madura Lupin, ya estas en edad- paso saliva furioso – Ahora largate de mi departamento

Los ojos de Draco eran fríos y mostraban la furia que sentía, camino con pasos largos hacía la puerta y la abrió esperando que el otro hombre saliera

- En algún momento te vas a dar cuenta Draco y cuando eso pase estaré ahí para ayudarte

Draco respondió con un bufido y cerro con fuerza creando un estrepitoso sonido.

-Estupido- Dijo lanzando la copa hacía la pared

Esa noche Draco Malfoy ya no pudo dormir, el reloj marcaba las 6 en punto cuando decidió tomar una ducha. Era sábado y el no trabajaba nunca los fines de semana, a no ser que un futuro cliente le extendiera un cheque con una buena cantidad que comprara su precioso tiempo... pero no, como ese cliente no se había presentado aún se puso unos jeans y una camiseta deportiva disponiéndose a una larga caminata.

* * *

**Continuara ...**

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios y den opiniones acerca del rumbo que va tomando la historia.

Besitos. n.n


	2. Ese angel de ojos verdes

**¿Que vale mas?**

**-- -- --**

**Personajes de JK. Rowling. **

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.

**-- -- --**

**Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, Violencia, Violación, Muerte de un personaje

**-- -- --**

**Summary: **Draco lo tenía todo, dinero, una carrera y una vida resuelta hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes. Draco/Harry SLASH

**

* * *

**

**Notas del capitulo. **

Para facilitar un poco mas la lectura aviso que lo que piensen los personajes siempre va a estar escrito entre comillas " "

Otra cosa es que ya tengo contemplada toda la trama pero si quieren hacer sugerencias con respecto a personajes secundarios como por ejemplo el lobito Lupin serán bien recibidas.

Mi selección de los personajes que voy usando es tomando en cuenta su personalidad, así que si en algún momento uso algún personaje y juego con el con respecto a su edad o situación en la que se vea involucrado, porfa!, no me maten n.nU

**Besitos**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Ese angel de ojos verdes.**

* * *

Remus Lupin llego al departamento donde rentaba desde que había llegado a Londres a cubrir el puesto de profesor en la facultad de leyes, recordaba perfectamente ese primer día de clases cuando conoció a Draco Malfoy, ese muchacho del cual ya no quedaba casi nada; pero lo que nunca perdía Remus era la esperanza, y esa noche había logrado ver esa misma chispa que el rubio irradiaba en sus días de estudiante.

**- Inicia Flash Back -**

_Un Remus Lupin sin menos arrugas en la cara y un rostro mas descansado apareció en el salón de clases donde había ya un bullicioso grupo de primer año, a pesar del alboroto fue directo a su escritorio y se sentó a esperar. Uno a uno los estudiantes se fueron dando cuenta de la actitud del profesor y guardaron silencio, fue hasta el momento en que ningún sonido se escuchaba en el aula, cuando les dedico una sonrisa y se presento jovial_

_-Hola¿así esta mejor no les parece?_

_Los alumnos asintieron un poco mas relajados _

_- Bien, soy el profesor Remus J. Lupin, Abogado desde hace ya 15 años. Espero que este curso logremos cumplir con los objetivos establecidos y también tengo la ilusión de que ya hayan leído el primer capitulo de su libro para apoyarnos en esta primera clase – Guardo silencio esperando algún comentario para después mirar al pizarrón algo decepcionado - mm, esta bien..._

_- Yo profesor- Ahí estaba un muchacho rubio levantando la mano. _

_Desde ese momento y en cada una de sus clases Draco Malfoy fue un alumno modelo y el mejor de su generación, llegado el momento de la graduación el rubio fue el elegido para dirigir unas palabras a sus compañeros y eso hizo enorgullecer aún mas_

_- Señor Malfoy, buenas noches Lucius, Narcissa - dijo al alcanzar a su nuevo ex alumno quien se dirigía a su camioneta con sus orgullosos padres –Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos_

_-Si profesor, claro – regreso a mirar a sus padres –En un momento los alcanzo_

_Lucius asintió y se alejo con su mujer dando privacidad a su hijo_

_- Solo quería felicitarlo personalmente, siempre supe que usted tenía el temple y actitud para terminar con esto- Era innegable el cariño que sentía por ese muchacho_

_-Muchas gracias profesor, esto es algo que logré gracias a profesores como usted.- El brillo en esos ojos grises reflejaban su libertad y felicidad así como las ganas de seguir cosechando éxitos_

**- FIN DE FLASH BACK –**

- ¿Qué te paso, en que momento te llenaste de tanta ambición?- murmuro Lupin antes de caer rendido en su sofá.

**- . - . -**

Draco camino sin presiones hasta que se encontró en el parque donde había pasado tantas tardes con sus amigos disfrutando el soñar con un futuro exitoso, haciéndose confidencias y simplemente disfrutando su vida.

Hacía ya tantos años... lo ultimo que había sabido era que Pansy unos meses atrás se había casado con un tal Joshua y ahora esperaban a su primogénito, mientras que Blaise, bueno, era mejor ya no pensar en Blaise que seguramente jamás le volvería a llamar, movió su cabeza negativamente y se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasar su mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco, sus ojos grises se dirigieron curiosos hacía una figurita que se acercaba a lo lejos y fue entonces cuando vio a ese ángel... un muchacho no muy alto, de cabello negro y bastante alborotado, que iba vestido con un uniforme medico que francamente lo hacía ver muy bien.

El moreno iba bastante apresurado con una mochila que parecía a punto de reventar y unos libros en sus brazos que sostenía con fuerza para que no se cayeran, se dio cuenta del hombre que lo miraba y se acerco a él

-Hola, disculpa... me podrías decir la hora – Unos hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos y el simplemente se dejo inundar por su voz "es tan hermoso"

-oye... ¿estas bien?- El moreno analizo su rostro con curiosidad "que extraño" y una sonrisita rápida surco su rostro

Fue entonces cuando reacciono Draco

-Hem, si, claro... la hora... –miro su reloj – Son las 8:30

-ok, Gracias – "que hombre tan guapo", y salio casi corriendo pues se le había hecho tarde para su clase de Inmunopatología

Y Draco Malfoy se quedo en esa misma banquita del parque, embobado, mirando el camino vació por donde su ángel se había ido, como adivinando la estela que había dejado y con un corazón que latía como nunca lo había hecho.

A lo lejos escucho una musiquita, una canción que el conocía bien...su favorita desde que era pequeño y la que meses antes había puesto como tono para...

-mi teléfono!, caramba- con prontitud se levantó y busco entre las bolsas de sus jeans el aparatito

-Bueno, hola padre

Un Lucius Malfoy se escucho del otro lado del auricular –Hijo, solo te quería avisar que tu madre, tuvo un pequeño desmayo pero ya esta mejor, ya la reviso el medico y dijo que fue solo una baja en su nivel de glucosa

-Esta bien padre, paso en la noche a verlos, un beso para mamá

-Yo le digo, adiós

Ya lejos de cualquier preocupación inicio su camino de regreso a casa acariciando el recuerdo del muchacho

"Eres un imbecil Draco, seguro pensó que tienes algún retraso mental o algo así y para terminar lo dejas ir, y ni un nombre, ni un numero de teléfono..."

Caminaba frente sobre la acera cuando de reojo miro dentro de un café que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y se encontró nuevamente con el moreno, que justo en ese momento se encontraba quedándose dormido sobre su plato de cereal

"se ve tan inocente, parece un niño pequeño" sonrío

Cruzo la calle y entro al local, y sin mas se sentó frente a su nueva presa que tardo en reaccionar unos segundos

-Hem... disculpa es que no había mesas libres- se disculpo

El sonrojado muchacho asintió reconociendo al rubio, dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor viendo que el local no estaba precisamente con exceso de comensales, aún asíero no dijo nada

-Un desayuno muy nutritivo- musito Draco analizando el plato frente a si, queriendo sacar al menos una palabra de esos labios "vamos di algo"

-gracias, si es que no logré llegar a mi clase, iba retrazado cuando te pregunte la hora, y luego llegue y la puerta estaba cerrada así que vine a desayunar pero es que también tengo un poco de sueño porque ayer tuve guardia en el hospital- "un momento, desde cuando le tengo que dar explicaciones a desconocidos" arqueo un poco la ceja

Para ese momento Draco sonreía divertido

- Bueno, ahora que se todo lo que hiciste hoy me parece correcto presentarme - extendió su mano hacía el muchacho que parecía contrariado

- Me llamo Draco y soy abogado¿tu?

-Harry... estudio medicina, me falta un año y medio para terminar- correspondió a esa mano ofreciendo la suya

Lo que siguió después fue una platica muy trivial acerca de los exámenes de Harry, sus bocas parecían responder automáticamente, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, unos ojos grises se hundían en los verdes de su compañero de mesa y viceversa

-coff..cofff

La mesera estaba molesta pues llevaba ya un tiempo intentando llamar la atención de esos muchachos. El momento tan mágico que había sido creado a su alrededor se había roto y mientras Draco le pagaba a la mujer no sin un Harry sonrojado como resultado, el ojiverde miro su reloj

-las 10:30!, Draco, muchas gracias pero me tengo que ir ya – comenzó a recoger sus cosas

el antes mencionado se levanto rápidamente -Harry espera, te invito a cenar-

Para un muchacho como Harry sonaba bastante apresurado que un hombre como ese lo invitara a comer "bueno Harry, de hecho es el primer hombre que te invita" reflexiono mientras recordaba su decepcionante vida amorosa y su clase quedo en el olvido

- esta bien ¿cuándo¿a que hora?- respondió ansioso

"yes!!" Los ojos de Draco brillaron– te parece si nos vemos en el parque a las 7

-A las 7 entonces, fue un placer platicar...

Un beso lo hizo callar, un beso sencillo, puro, y sin exigencias. Cuando se separaron Harry solo atino a decir un quedo "hasta luego" y salio del lugar.

El moreno no fue conciente del hombre que lo esperaba afuera en una camioneta.

Harry pensaba en lo que se pondría esa noche, imaginando lo que pasaría con ese hombre que en tan poco tiempo le había robado el corazón cuando ese mismo vehículo se paro frente a el y dos hombres bajaron tomándolo con fuerza

-NOO, DEJENME, AYUDA!

Un golpe en su cabeza dejo paso a la mas entera oscuridad.

La camioneta arranco dejando solo tras si la mochila y los libros que el ojiverde había dejado caer en su lucha por escapar.

Draco llego a su departamento con una sonrisa enorme yendo directo a su recamara "te vez como un muchachito bobo... pareces una quinceañera enamorada Draco Malfoy" pensó mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, se ducho y coloco unos boxers negros para después ir a su closet

Unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color fueron los elegidos quería impresionar a su Harry "¿desde cuando es tuyo?" parecio escuchar a su conciencia

-hoy vas a ser mío- dijo convencido al analizar el resultado –Excelente, ahora solo un poco de perfume y ... listo

Tomo las llaves de su carro, su cartera y salio al encuentro del pequeño medico

"Las 7... seguro ya estaba ahí"

"Las 7:15 ... debió de habérsele hecho tarde"

"Las 7:30 ... seguramente había un trafico del demonio"

"las 7:45 ... ¿qué pasaba?, no lo iba a dejar plantado, no... no a el"

"Las 7:50... ¿y si había tenido un accidente...? no, eso no era posible. ¿ y si se había arrepentido?"

-8:10... MALDITO!- exclamo con fuerza dando grandes zancadas hacía donde había estacionado su carro, se subió en el y arranco dirigiéndose a la casa de sus padres

**Semanas después en su despacho...**

Draco aún no había podido olvidar a Harry, recordaba sus ojos verdes enmarcados con ojeras y lo sexy que se veia con el uniforme, su proceder infantil y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Señor Malfoy, el señor Tom Riddle esta aquí, pide verlo...

-Hazlo pasar ahora Angelina- Colgó la bocina y se levanto presuroso de su silla

-Señor Malfoy, gracias por recibirme- Tom Riddle era un hombre de 40 años, bastante alto, que a pesar de su edad era bastante apuesto; él era dueño de 3 bancos que tenían sucursales en toda Europa y América. Su voz era tan imponente como el mismo

-Es un honor tenerlo en mi despacho señor Riddle, siéntese por favor – el recién llegado tomo asiento y sin mas rodeos hablo con el abogado

-Señor Malfoy, entiendo que usted es el mejor abogado del país y quiero contratarlo

-¿De que trata la demanda contra usted?- respondió con seriedad

- Como sabe, yo soy un hombre muy rico pero también soy parte honorario del comité de becas de la universidad por las donaciones que hago a la institución, justo ahí hace unos meses conocí a un muchacho que se me ofreció, parecía bastante desesperado porque estaba a punto de perder la beca,... por supuesto me negué, pero hace unos días llego una notificación a mi casa de un proceso legal en mi contra porque según lo que decía la carta yo abuse de ese mismo muchacho. La verdad señor Malfoy no tengo tiempo para esas tonterias y va a tener chequera abierta contal de terminar esto lo mas pronto posible

-No se preocupe señor Riddle, yo me encargaré

Firmaron el contrato y Riddle salio tan rápido como había llegado.

Esa misma noche Draco llego a su casa con el expediente de su nuevo cliente bajo el brazo. Se coloco su pijama de seda y se sentó en su mesa con un café, como cada vez que iniciaba un caso, pero este era algo diferente y quedo sorprendió cuando leyó el nombre del demandante

-_Harry Potter, edad 20 años_ ... no puede ser... –paso saliva para seguir leyendo _ "Abogado defensor Remus J. Lupin"_

-No Draco, hay miles de personas con ese nombre- siguió leyendo la declaración del demandante, el color de su piel de por si blanca cambio a uno casi transparente. Llegó a las fotos donde se podían ver las heridas del muchacho y quedo en shock cuando reconoció esos mismos ojos verdes enmarcados por moretones y rastros de sangre.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!- se levanto furioso y volteo la mesa, ahora estaba claro el porque Harry no había llegado a su cita ese día.

**

* * *

****Continuará ...**

Gracias por leer y porfa dejen comentarios.

------------------------------------------

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

**CAPITULO 3 - LAGRIMAS EN EL CIELO**

** Harry relata su secuestro.**


	3. Una cruel agonía

Notas del capítulo:

Capitulo con contenido fuerte.

Pensamientos de los personajes van entre comillas.

* * *

¿Qué vale más?

Personajes de JK. Rowling.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno, Violencia, Violación, Muerte de un personaje

Summary: Draco lo tenía todo, dinero, una carrera y una vida resuelta hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes. Draco/Harry SLASH

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Una cruel agonía  
**

* * *

Por unos minutos Harry pensó estar sobre su cama, durmiendo plácidamente después de un día agotador como lo eran todos desde que había decidido estudiar medicina. De un momento a otro su madre, Molly, lo despertaría con una caricia en su mejilla y un "despierta dormilón, es tarde" como lo hacía desde que ella y Arthur lo acogieron en su casa algunos meses después de que su padre verdadero, James Potter, muriera por una enfermedad que lo fue desgastando poco a poco, dejando a su pequeño totalmente solo ya que su madre también había muerto al nacer.

Pero no, el sonido claro de un auto en movimiento lo hizo volver a su realidad y un ligero gemido de dolor aviso a sus captores de que el chico había despertado. Harry intento levantarse pero una mano fuerte lo dejo nuevamente recostado sobre el asiento

-Quieto!- grito el hombre que lo sujetaba, por su parte Harry trataba inútilmente de quitar la mole sobre si

-Déjenme, por favor, mi familia no tiene dinero- suplico creyendo que se trataba de un secuestro y que no tardarían en pedir dinero por su vida, sus ojos se encontraban aún cerrados pues el dolor de su cabeza era pulsante, y en el forcejeo, sus lentes que se encontraban mal acomodados, cayeron al piso de la camioneta.  
Como respuesta recibió un nuevo golpe en sus costillas lo que le quito el aliento, momentos después sintió como el vehículo se detenía y el conductor bajaba para después abrir la puerta del lado dónde se encontraba él.  
El hombre frente a si lo tomo de la bata y lo jaló hacía afuera mientras que el otro recogía los lentes, Harry se percato de un breve descuido de sus captores y logro deshacerse de la bata dejándola en las manos de ese hombre no pudo más que correr pero… ¿dónde estaba?, con su vista afectada logró ver tras de sí una casa, frente a él se encontraban muchos árboles y sin pensar en mas corrió hacía ellos.  
En su frenética huida no se dio cuenta de una tercera persona que lo seguía, por unos instantes se sintió a salvo pensando que los había perdido pero un cruel jalón de sus cabellos seguido de una bofetada lo dejo tendido sobre la capa de hierba y viendo una serie de lucecillas

- ¿A dónde ibas... no me quieres dejar sin el placer de tu compañía verdad…?-

"Esa voz" pensó Harry tratando de controlarse, respiro profundamente antes de subir su mirada asombrado pues había reconocido de quien se trataba

-Sr. Riddle?…- solo logró musitar antes que el mencionado lo pateara fuertemente en el estomago, y sin ningún miramiento lo arrastro hasta llegar a la casa de había divisado minutos antes

-noo!, auxilio!!- Gritaba Harry mientras era llevado sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la fuerza del mayor era demasiada

-¡Son unos completos imbéciles!- Grito furioso Riddle al llegar donde se encontraban sus secuaces -¿Qué es tan complicado manejar a un mocoso?

-Lo sentimos señor, pensamos que estaba aturdido y…

-Lárguense de aquí y asegúrense de que nadie se acerque a este lugar- Ordeno sin prestar más atención a lo dicho para después entrar a la casa arrastrando aun a Harry el cual tenía sus manos sobre las de su captor intentando disminuir la fuerza ejercida sobre su cabello; después de algunos minutos por fin lo soltó y abrió una puerta que daba acceso al sótano, Harry solo pudo sentir como era empujado y su consecuente caída.

Horas después…

La condición de Harry era penosa, intensos hematomas se habían hecho presentes en su rostro y podía sentir el dolor recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió nuevamente con las fuerzas necesarias se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que antes había sido cerrada, intento abrirla sin éxito pero la escasa luz y su pésima vista hicieron imposible esta tarea. Bajo nuevamente y analizo su situación, fácilmente pudo deducir que una o dos de sus costillas estaban fracturadas por lo complicado que le resultaba respirar y se encontraba bastante débil por los golpes recibidos más el tiempo que llevaba cautivo

"Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que no estoy y comenzaran a buscarme… dios… por favor que me encuentren pronto"

Un sonido fuerte le indico que habían quitado el seguro de la puerta y una brillante luz o cegó por unos instantes, haciendo que el muchacho protegiera con sus manos su rostro

-Que diferente se ve señor Potter, no como hace meses en mi oficina…-

La voz de Riddle era severa, gruesa, no dando ni una mínima señal de pena o incomodidad frente a la situación, no, el lo estaba disfrutando

-Negarme a perder mi integridad fue tan malo que me tuvo que hacer esto…- Replico el muchacho con indignación, Riddle esta vez no respondió y camino lentamente para finalmente tomarlo del cuello de su camisa, levantarlo y pegarlo con brusquedad a la pared, acerco su rostro quedando sus labios a milímetros de los de Harry, el cual respiraba con dificultad

** FB **

-Hola amigo!, te mandan esto de la oficina de becas

El joven estudiante levanto su cara la cual estaba completamente hundida en su libro desde algunas horas antes puesto que intentaba memorizar una serie de definiciones que aun causaban problemas. Junto a él se encontraba Hermione Granger, pasante de la carrera y quien en esos momentos estaba haciendo su servicio social en la clínica de la escuela y ayudando a los estudiantes de los últimos años en sus trámites.

-Hola Herms, y eso?- miro confundido el sobre que yacía en la mano de la chica – hay algún problema…

-Sabes que eso es imposible tontito, eres el mejor promedio de tu salón y no únicamente de tu salón si no de toda tu generación- Replico la muchacha con diversión al ver a su temeroso amigo, Harry intento quedarse satisfecho con las palabras de su amiga pero era algo nuevo que después de casi 5 años lo llamaran de esa oficina

-Quizás quieran aumentar tu beca…- Propuso la chica con un tono jovial, ella más que nadie sabía de lo mucho que su joven amigo necesitaba del dinero

Harry la miro con ilusión, ahora lograba recordar que había solicitado un aumento en la cantidad de beca recibida –si, verdad… espero que sea eso- Esa chispa en sus ojos era lo que distinguían al joven Harry James Potter, que con empeño y mucha perseverancia había logrado ingresar a la universidad con una beca completa y un bono anual que lo ayudaba a comprar sus materiales. El era un miembro mas de la familia Weasley desde que tenía 4 años, y aunque jamás habían logrado hacer la adopción legal con el paso del tiempo se volvió uno más de sus hijos.

-Entonces nos vemos luego Hermi, y por cierto… Ron te ha estado buscando

-Ah… - Harry dejo a una muy sonrojada Hermione y salió corriendo en dirección de las oficinas administrativas, ya era algo tarde pero aún asi toco la puerta indicada por el citatorio

-Adelante - Fue la sencilla respuesta, y avanzó.

Frente a él un hombre que se veía joven aún, de aspecto severo levanto su mirada analizándolo

-Hem… Sr. Riddle– Aclaró su garganta antes de seguir hablando –Hoy recibí un citatorio para venir a su oficina con respeto a mi beca.

-Ah sí, Sr. Potter, siéntese, hay un problema del que necesito charlar con usted

Harry pudo sentir como su estomago se iba hasta el suelo, y profundizo su respiración "no es nada, no va a ser nada…"

-Hace 2 meses Sr. Potter decidí analizar cada uno de los expedientes de mis alumnos becarios y encontré un problema en el suyo que lo saca del programa

-Pero...

-Déjeme explicarle, usted jamás indico que las personas con las que vive no son sus padres biológicos y no entrego algún tipo de registro donde estuviese mencionado como hijo adoptivo de ellos… usted entrego comprobantes de domicilio, cartas de recomendación e infinidad de papeles que indican lo contrario. A mis ojos y a los de la mesa directiva si lo presento a ellos esto sería fraude Sr. Potter y tendría que devolver cada centavo recibido desde hace ya casi 5 años. La verdad es que no se como nadie había notado esto, pero comprenderá que la falsedad en los papeles que usted entrego al inscribirse en la universidad lo sacan automáticamente de está, invalidando todo lo hecho por usted hasta este momento

En este punto Harry se encontraba más pálido que una hoja de papel, Riddle sonrío para si antes de mirar directamente al muchacho

-¿Y hay algo que se pueda hacer?, yo…yo no puedo perder mis estudios, yo no tengo dinero para poder cubrir lo que he recibido… por favor

-Pues si hay una manera- El tono severo cambio y miro al muchacho analizando su figura, se acerco casi hasta quedar rosando su cuerpo con el

–Yo te puedo ayudar Harry, pero tiene un precio

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por el cambio de actitud -¿Qué precio?-

"Seguro es dinero, quizás pueda pedir un préstamo. Quizás Hermione me ayude a conseguirlo…" pensó y paso saliva

-Desde hace unos meses que te vi por primera vez llamaste mucho mi atención…- La mano de Riddle se dirigió habilidosa hacía la entrepierna de Harry amasando suavemente al bulto que tenía entre sus dedos. Para ese momento Harry estaba completamente pasmado, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba ahí, sentía miedo.

-Por favor déjeme- dijo suplicante –Yo no soy así- E intento escapar hacía la puerta, Riddle lo tomo por de su camisa y lo pego a la pared para después besar su boca con intensidad, su mano mientras tanto, seguía su faena e intentaba abrir el pantalón del joven; cuando Harry logró reaccionar lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que Riddle perdiera el equilibrio y fuese a dar contra su escritorio

-Haga lo que quiera Sr. Riddle- Dijo con asco y salió de la oficina dando un portazo tras de él

** Fin FB**

Tras segundos en esa posición Riddle por fin beso a Harry de manera violenta, lamiendo, succionando… mordiendo sus labios hasta que algunas gotas de sangre recorrieron su cuello quedando absorbida por la tela de su camisa que originalmente había sido de un blanco inmaculado.  
A pesar de la lucha que ofreció Harry, el cansancio le hizo imposible competir contra la fuerza que el mayor el cual ya tenía sus manos por debajo de su ropa acariciando el abdomen del joven para finalmente deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda que era la barrera que lo alejaba de la tersa piel del muchacho

-no, déjeme, por favor – Suplico el ojiverde

Pero Riddle no presto atención

Harry cayó al suelo y frente a los atónitos ojos del muchacho se quito su ropa dejando a la vista su miembro totalmente erecto, bajo al piso junto con Harry el cual intento arrastrarse para alejar a la bestia frente a si. El mayor se dio cuenta de la debilidad del muchacho y se estiro para tomar su camisa que yacía a unos metros de él "esto servirá", pensó

-¿Pero a dónde vas pequeño,…apenas estamos comenzando?- dijo con malicia, ese tonto muchacho lo haría disfrutar como nunca, su rostro surco una sonrisa perversa.

Tomo a Harry por su pierna y lo jaló hacía si colocándose nuevamente sobre el muchacho, una gota de liquido preseminal cayó al piso… estaba tan excitado… pero todo a su tiempo...  
Jalo las muñecas de Harry y las ato fuertemente con la prenda hasta que enrojecieron por la presión

Harry gimió… no de placer, sino se frustración por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por lo q sabía que inevitablemente pasaría –¡por favor!- fue su último clamo por una paz que sabía no volvería a tener

Cuando Riddle termino de atar a su victima ya con toda la calma acerco su boca y con la lengua recorrió saboreando su frente, su nariz sus labios… ya en este punto lo beso y aprovecho la búsqueda de aire de Harry para introducir su lengua en la boca del joven recorriendo cada centímetro de ella

Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados

Riddle dejo por fin la húmeda cavidad y siguió su camino hacia el sur…, llego al cuello y lo mordió en continuas ocasiones con fuerza tal que gotas de sangre colorearon la piel del joven en su camino al suelo… dolor, miedo… placer. Riddle sonrío satisfecho al ver las gruesas lagrimas que escurrían por la cara de su victima y bajo nuevamente la cara para succionar el vital liquido hasta que este dejo de salir de las heridas del joven. Siguió nuevamente su recorrido, beso casi con ternura el abdomen y por fin llego a la entrepierna, con mucha rapidez abrió el pantalón y lo bajo junto con los bóxers dejando al descubierto el joven miembro flácido aún

-Delicioso…- era difícil comprender las palabras articuladas

-No… - Harry se movía de un lado a otro, intentando escapar

Una fuerte bofetada fue la respuesta, Riddle por fin tomo con su boca el miembro recién descubierto, lo lamio con suavidad yendo desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta del pene el cual comenzó a reaccionar a las atenciones recibidas

Frustración… ¿Por qué Harry disfrutaba si estaba siendo violado?

Harry gemía de placer, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, apretados…paso saliva… se sentía tan bien…

Finalmente Riddle tomo completamente el pene del muchacho y comenzó con ese típico vaivén hasta que sintió las fuertes pulsaciones de este, dejando instantáneamente a un Harry que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

EL ojiverde abrió los ojos confundido… el necesitaba, el estaba a punto… solo un poco mas.

Riddle se movió y volteo a Harry dejándolo boca abajo, enredo en los dedos de una de sus manos ese suave cabello rebelde que lo enloquecía y con un fuerte tirón, la llevó hacia atrás logrando con esto, levantar el rostro del joven y someterlo completamente.

Del cielo al infierno en segundos

-No! – Harry había vuelto a la realidad

-Ahora Potter, escúchame con atención…- Riddle acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos de su víctima hablando con voz queda, casi en un murmullo… –sabes perfectamente que es lo que va a pasar y mas te vale que te acostumbres porque vas a ser mi perra a partir de este momento.

Harry sentía como las últimas prendas que lo cubrían eran arrancadas finalmente una por una y a pesar de sus débiles pataleos, estaba demasiado cansado

"no, por favor,… dios ayúdame" Era la suplica que repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Riddle lo obligo a hincarse empujándolo su tronco hacía delante, dejándolo en 4 sin soltar ni un momento el cabello del joven

Terror

Harry sintió como sus piernas eran separadas, Riddle tomo su miembro y lo paso por encima de las nalgas del muchacho para después colocarse en su entrada

Dolor

Harry grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, al sentir como ese enorme falo intentaba sin éxito entrar completamente dentro de su estrecha cavidad, el jamás había tenido relaciones… más sangre… un goteo profuso corrió por sus piernas

Harry gemía y lloraba, intentando respirar… intentando resistir

Agonía

Por fin y tras varios minutos su esfínter comenzó a ceder, Riddle se percato dando la estocada final entrando completamente, mientras tanto tiraba con fuerza de su cabello presionándolo contra si para profundizar lo más posible la penetración

-Aaah!... se lo suplico, déjeme- gruesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry el cual intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de ese objeto que lo había profanado; podía sentir como era desgarrado por dentro, Riddle no tenia piedad y no espero a que el joven intentara adaptase a la intromisión cuando comenzó fuertes embestidas

-Eres delicioso, tan estrecho- Gritó, sus gemidos de placer inundaron la estancia

-Por favor!... por favor! –No dejaba de repetir Harry en medio de su llanto desesperado, sus piernas y brazos se doblaron pero un jalón en su cabello no le permitieron caer al piso

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

"dios, que termine ya", las uñas de Harry se quebraron por la presión con que este se había aferrado

Riddle enterró sus uñas en la suave piel frente a él, rasguño marcándolo una y otra y otra vez. El dolor del joven era su placer

Siguió entrando, una y otra vez… la sangre escurría por las piernas del muchacho y por fin sintió como un líquido caliente inundo sus entrañas.

Aún así Riddle no salió y cayó junto a Harry al piso quedando recostado sobre él… espero hasta que su pene salió por si solo ya flácido pero bañado en una extraña mezcla blancuzca y rojiza.

Se levanto respirando con dificultad, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí sin decir ni una palabra… ya todo lo había sido dicho

Harry se quedo tirado en esa misma posición, llorando desconsolado… pasaron horas antes de que se moviera, su entrada le dolía espantosamente. Con la fuerza que había aplicado Riddle y los movimientos desesperados de Harry su atadura se había aflojado, cuando pudo liberarse de ella llevo una mano y toco suavemente el lugar de su anatomía que había sido agredido con tal violencia

-Ah!- gritó por el dolor y tal como si hubiera tocado fuego la retiro instantáneamente, con dificultad logro arrastrarse hacía una esquina de la habitación… por fin se quedo dormido y escapo al mundo de sus sueños donde aún era feliz, donde no existía el dolor

En el piso superior Tom S. Riddle degustaba un delicioso banquete y mientras lo hacía planeaba como se divertiría con su pequeño, finalmente… era suyo y lo disfrutaría

Continuará…

* * *

Notas finales:

Hola!!

Lamento mucho publicar hasta ahorita, tuve muchos imprevistos, una mudanza y un semestre con muchos pacientes latosos, exámenes semanales y profesores locos que ocuparon toda mi atención. Pero no me olvide del FF y pues aquí les dejo este capítulo que sufrió muchas muchas modificaciones a como había sido escrito originalmente.

Dedicado a todas las lindas personas que esperaron pacientemente a que publicara. Espero que les guste nn

Porfa dejen sus comentarios .

Besitos y hasta el prox. Cap.


	4. Venganza

* * *

¿Qué vale más?

Personajes de JK. Rowling.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno, Violencia, Violación, Muerte de un personaje

Summary: Draco lo tenía todo, dinero, una carrera y una vida resuelta hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes. Draco/Harry SLASH

* * *

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Venganza**

* * *

Aunque Harry no había crecido en su vientre, en cuanto llego, se convirtió para Molly en un hijo más de su gran familia. Los meses posteriores a esto fueron complicados, pues en ocasiones sus otros pequeños reprochaban las cosas dadas al recién llegado, pero finalmente lograron superarlo aceptándolo como un hermano más.

Pasaron los años y con el tiempo los hijos mayores de la familia tomaron caminos diferentes, Bill y Charlie viajaron a países extranjeros buscando mejores empleos que los ofrecidos en su propio país. Percy se había convertido en un destacado economista y trabajaba en un banco como gerente; sin embargo parecía que se había olvidado de su familia ya que era rara la ocasión en que hablaba con ellos y aun más cuando los visitaba. Por su parte los gemelos Fred y George eran artistas, y dedicaban su tiempo a plasmar en su arte la alegría de vivir; los más pequeños eran los únicos que continuaban en la casa Weasley, Ron a punto de graduarse en periodismo, Harry que estudiaba medicina y la pequeña Ginny que había optado por la música.

Esa era su familia feliz y el más grande de sus tesoros, hasta esa noche que Molly esperaba junto al teléfono la llamada que le quitara esa desagradable sensación que le inundaba el pecho, dicho de otra manera, eso que solo una madre puede sentir cuando sus hijos están en peligro. Era ya domingo y Harry jamás había dejado de ir a su casa en la noche, a no ser que le tocara alguna guardia en el hospital y estaba completamente segura de que ese no era el motivo

Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas una contra la otra sobre su regazo, y sus ojos denotaban el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer por mantener el control.

Regreso la vista hacía su marido -Aún no llama Arthur- Dijo a punto de romper en llanto al hombre frente a ella, quien a simple vista se notaba contrariado. No pudiendo más que abrazar a su esposa reconfortándola, no le quería decir nada, pero en la mañana Ron había llamado a Hermione y según ella, Harry no tenía ningún turno en el hospital desde el viernes en la noche y solo tenía 2 clases el sábado a las cuales no había asistido.

-Tranquila, los muchachos ya lo están buscando. Va a aparecer… -Dijo casi en un murmullo al tiempo de que acariciaba el cabello ondulado su mujer

-Es que Arthur, siento que algo malo le pasó, lo siento aquí- Palmeó su pecho con fuerza y nuevamente se aferro a los brazos protectores de su compañero

El característico sonido de la vieja puerta de madera les indico que alguien había llegado. Se miraron nerviosos apresurándose a ir al recibidor

-Hijo… - Dijeron al unisono con esperanza, pero al que encontraron fue a Percy quien los miro inexpresivo adivinando lo que sucedía ahí sin decir nada al respecto

-Hola padres, ¿Qué sucede?

Para ese momento Molly tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y se acerco a su hijo acurrucándose en su pecho antes de romper en llanto, Percy la abrazo sin atención mientras miraba a su padre esperando una respuesta

-Harry desapareció- Dijo Arthur - Desde ayer no sabemos nada de él; yo salí a buscarlo en la mañana, pero no encontré a nadie que me diera señal de él y tus hermanos salieron hace 2 horas a buscar otra vez

Percy escuchaba con aversión cada palabra dicha por su padre hasta que termino de hablar -Pues perdónenme…- Se alejo de su madre y sacudió el costoso saco que llevaba puesto en ese momento – Pero creo que Harry ya está lo suficientemente grande como para irse a divertir, no es posible que a estas alturas de la vida lo sigan esperando como si fuera una damisela

Molly respiraba con dificultad y fruncía el seño ante las palabras que su hijo pronunciaba -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Percy?... Harry es tu hermano…

-En primera, madre, Harry no es mi hermano… creo que no es necesario que les diga nuevamente la diferencia entre un hermano y un recogido…- Cada palabra caía como un balde de agua helada sobre sus progenitores - Y en segunda, el ya es un hombre que debe saber cómo cuidarse ¿No lo creen?

-No puedo creerlo Percy, como es posible… tu sabes perfectamente que Harry nunca fue un muchacho problemático y que insinúes que se fue por su gusto, es absurdo – La voz de su padre defendiendo a Potter era un asqueroso deja vú, del cual ya conocía el final. Ahora vendría una reprimenda y como siempre el manto protector en el que envolvían al chiquillo ese

- Pensé que ya habías madurado hijo- Los ojos de Arthur se clavaron en los de su hijo demostrando su profunda decepción

- Y yo pensé que por una vez en su vida iban a darme mi lugar como su "hijo" que soy – Fue la respuesta del joven antes de proferir un bufido  
Percy sabía que esa discusión no iba a terminar en nada bueno así que sin despedirse salió de la casa

"_¡Idiotas!…Pero que esperen sentados porque su Harry nunca va a volver_"- Ese pensamiento le creó una sonrisilla en el rostro y subió a su camioneta, por el retrovisor pudo ver a su madre que se acercaba y sin más arranco dejándola en el jardín.

El tiempo de pronto desapareció llenándose de sus pensamientos que lo atormentaron por horas, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer en el parabrisas de su camioneta así que volvió a la realidad  
-Maldito clima- Refunfuño, pero eso no fue motivo para bajar la velocidad que ya sobrepasaba los 200 Km/Hr, su conducir era frenético, y pronto logro ver los anuncios que indicaban que había llegado al límite de la ciudad y un bosque espeso se abrió ante él siguió el camino de la autopista hasta localizar una desviación por la cual iniciaba un camino sin pavimentar, el cual sin dudar un minuto tomo; paso otra media hora antes de que divisara ante si una pequeña casucha que podría haber pasado como abandonada si no hubiese sido por la luz que dejaban escapar las cortinas ennegrecidas por la suciedad y el tiempo.

Unos hombres salieron de la oscuridad del bosque y se dirigieron a la camioneta tomando sus armas y preparados para cualquier sorpresa pero cuando vieron quien había bajado de ella regresaron a sus posiciones de vigilancia, Percy los miro con repulsión y camino hacia la puerta para finalmente entrar.

Tom aún se encontraba en la mesa terminando una copa de vino cuando vio al recién llegado

-¿Lo has hecho?- Murmuro Percy con recelo, Tom esbozo una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes

-¿Sigue con vida?

-Pensé que tu también merecías un poco de diversión

- Si, eso quiero… ¿Dónde está?

-En el sótano, inconsciente… debiste de haber estado aquí, lloro como una virginal jovencita… - Tom no había terminado su frase cuando comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y Percy saboreo cada palabra dicha por el hombre frente a si

- Acércate

Percy se acerco para finalmente sentarse sobre las piernas de Riddle, después de todo no había sido casualidad el rápido nombramiento de Percy Weasley como gerente del banco, Tom levanto su mano y tomo el rostro del pelirrojo para después besarlo con violencia, se fundieron en ese beso hasta que necesitaron respirar.

Para ambos haberse encontrado había sido una fortuna, se complementaban a la perfección… la ambición, el deseo de venganza... todo parecía haber sido una treta del destino en contra del muchacho que se encontraba en el sótano viviendo el infierno en vida, y sin embargo no había ni el más mínimo afecto en esa relación, simplemente ambos se necesitaban y mejor aún… ambos ganaban estando juntos.

Uno obtenía el trofeo que tanto había deseado esos últimos meses, y el otro se deshacía de ese molesto estorbo que, según él, había arruinado su vida.

¿Cruel?… sí… pero perfecto.

--

El sótano parecía otra historia completamente diferente a la que se vivía arriba, ahí y en la esquina más alejada de la escalerilla se encontraba Harry, hecho un ovillo. Se notaban perfectamente los surcos de las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro, sus labios blancos y secos por la falta de agua, los hematomas en su piel, las marcas rojizas en las zonas que Riddle había hundido sus dientes, su pecho el cual subía y bajaba en un ritmo muy irregular.

A pesar de esto Harry soñaba.

Se encontraba en la cafetería donde desayunaba en ocasiones, frente a él su habitual plato de cereal. Sus parpados se sentían pesados, con pereza tomo un poco del alimento con la cuchara pero lo deposito en el plato nuevamente.  
Solo quería dormir, solo un poco… de pronto un extraño se acerco, el sentía la mirada penetrante sobre si, pero no volteo.  
El extraño con un movimiento rápido movió una silla y se sentó, Harry reacciono descubriendo a quien había ido a irrumpir en su espacio y lo que descubrió lo dejo perplejo. Un apuesto hombre lo miraba, sus ojos lo habían dejado completamente hipnotizado

-Soy Draco Malfoy- Cada palabra que salía de los labios de ese muchacho lo extasiaban, lo confundían… jamás una sensación así lo había invadido

El escenario cambio, ahora estaba caminando con Draco por el bosque, era un día hermoso, ambos irradiaban felicidad, amor, Se detuvieron bajo un frondoso árbol y se besaron con dulzura, Draco tomo la cara de Harry… y el desastre comenzó…Draco empujo a Harry arrancándole su camisa... ¿Qué pasa?...- Pregunto el moreno completamente confundido, pero el hombre frente a él ya no era el rubio sino un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos inyectados en sangre

-¡NOOO! - Fue el alarido de Harry cuando despertó de su pesadilla, estaba hiperventilando, miro a su alrededor completamente confundido hasta que el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en ese lugar se clavaron en su alma como filosas dagas. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y nublaron rápidamente su mirada. El dolor inundo su cuerpo, y se encogió lo mas que pudo abrazándose a si mismo, tenía demasiado frío…

Para Percy era complicado definir lo que sentía, había decidido bajar encontrando al causante de sus penas como siempre lo había deseado ver… derrotado, y sin embargo cuando este despertó gritando y se encogió como un animalillo indefenso algo pareció romperse en su interior.

_"No seas estúpido Percy, recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho este desgraciado"-_ Le dijo una vocecilla

Sacudió su cabeza con furia, como intentando deshacerse de la duda que lo había invadido y siguió con el plan. Su gesto se endureció y una mueca de asco se dibujo en su rostro, camino hacía su "hermano" y se agacho a su lado

-Harry…

El mencionado ni siquiera se movió un poco, parecía que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto silencioso en el que estaba sumergido

-Harry- alzó la voz –Soy Percy

Y obligo al moreno a levantar su rostro, y por fin lo reconoció, este se sintió a salvo

-P...per…-Harry no podía completar la palabra, su garganta se sentía como si se quemara y su voz sonaba como un débil murmullo suplicante –Ayu...ayúdame…

-Vamos Harry…- Lo ayudo a levantarse y prácticamente lo tuvo que cargar para sacarlo de ahí, Harry no veía más allá del rostro de su hermano, su salvador. Sintió como era llevado por un pasillo y también como era depositado en una tina con agua caliente la cual escoció las heridas del moreno, Harry sintió como su hermano lavaba su cuerpo con una esponja, estaba tan débil, no se percato cuando el baño termino y mucho menos cuando fue envuelto en una toalla y llevado a una habitación que solo tenía un colchón viejo en el suelo y donde fue depositado con la toalla mojada aún sobre él.

Volvió a soñar lo mismo que la vez anterior pero esta vez al despertar se encontró con otra habitación, no había ventanas tampoco, era más pequeño, igual de oscuro, igual de frío pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron logro ver frente a él un vaso con agua y un pan. Se levanto con dificultad, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero aún así se estiro hasta alcanzar el agua; se precipito tanto que unas gotas resbalaron por su torso desnudo…no era suficiente, pero su maltrecha garganta la recibió agradecida, luego fue por el pan devorándolo rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado su precario alimento noto la toalla húmeda, y la rasposa tela del colchón viejo bajo su cuerpo.

¿Había soñado a su hermano?, ¿Dónde estaba Percy?, ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo?

Todas esas preguntas llegaron a él en un segundo pero las respuestas no tardaron en llegar

La puerta frente a si se abrió, dejando entrar a Percy

-Despertaste…-Escucho decir a su hermano

Harry levanto la mirada, ahí estaba, no había soñado nada… ahora su hermano lo ayudaría, lo sacaría de ese lugar, lo liberaría de ese suplicio, levanto su brazo extendiéndolo hacia su hermano, como un mendigo pidiendo caridad; fue justo en ese momento cuando Riddle entro, vestía únicamente un pantalón holgado de seda

El rostro de Harry cambio reflejando el horror puro, no podía hablar, con su mirada trato de advertir a Percy que parecía no percatarse del hombre tras de si

A pesar de lo que había sufrido ya, Harry no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería segundos después, miro aterrado como Riddle abrazaba la cintura de su hermano y como este se abrazaba a si mismo cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para que esta rozara la mejilla del hombre tras de sí. Su boca se abrió un poco por la impresión "_No es verdad…_"- Pensó y se aferro a esa idea, su mandíbula temblaba, gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas corrieron en su rostro, se arrastro como pudo tratándose de alejar lo más posible pero la pared le impidió seguir

Respiraba con fuerza, le faltaba el oxigeno, sentía como se ahogaba, ya no lograba identificar el dolor

-Veraz Harry…- Comenzó Percy- Creo que es momento de que comprendas unas cuantas cosas…

Más recuerdos vinieron a la cabeza del moreno, cuando eran niños como Percy lo golpeaba, como se enfurecía si quería jugar con él, las veces que lo había humillado diciéndole que era un recogido, las últimas veces que se habían visto…como Percy rechinaba los dientes cuando lo veía y sin embargo trataba de fingir cordialidad… entonces comprendió todo, veía como su hermano movía los labios al hablar, como centellaban sus ojos por la victoria y sin embargo no escuchaba nada porque el ya entendía lo que pasaba.

Percy lo había entregado, el lo había preparado todo…su propio hermano

El cuchillo de la traición termino por destruir su débil corazón, se encogió nuevamente, se abrazo a si mismo meciéndose como un niño pequeño concentrándose en un par de ojos grises que conocía bien, nada importaba ya si esos ojos grises no lo dejaban

Riddle miraba divertido la reacción de su presa, seguramente todas sus defensas, si es que había quedado alguna, habían sido rotas ya, Percy seguía parloteando sobre su venganza

-Ya cállate Percy- Ordeno en tono de no admitir replica alguna y camino hacía Harry, todo esto lo tenía de verdad excitado

Con sus fuertes manos y como si fueran garras tomo la toalla que aún protegía el cuerpo de Harry y se la quito de un solo jalón; Harry reacciono, sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de alejarse de Riddle siguiendo el perímetro de la pared pero un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo detenerse, no era más que Percy quien había decidido unirse al juego y se había quitado el cinturón golpeándolo con la hebilla

Sangre nuevamente, su sangre que broto cuando la hebilla salió de su piel donde se había enterrado, Harry grito y esto le gusto a Riddle

-Otra vez Percy

El mencionado no dudo un segundo mas y golpeo a Harry con el cinturón hasta que se hubo cansado, al principio Harry se encogió protegiendo su cabeza con sus manos pero a la suma de los golpes recibidos fue perdiendo la fuerza hasta que cayó de bruces golpeando su rostro contra el suelo, a punto de quedar inconsciente, eso era lo que más deseaba pero parecía que sus pecados eran tantos que tenía que seguir sufriendo

Riddle estaba extasiado, se acerco al muchacho para constatar que aún seguía vivo, Percy respiraba con dificultad y dejo caer el cinturón al suelo

Harry levanto un poco su rostro, era el momento, ahora seguramente lo matarían y por fin podría descansar, pero no… sintió como era levantado, sintió como era apoyado contra una mesilla de la cual no se había percatado y como sus piernas fueron nuevamente abiertas, como el duro miembro de Riddle lo empaló.

Harry grito con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el dolor era insoportable, incluso más que las recientes heridas que Percy le había hecho, Riddle lo penetraba una y otra vez con furia mientras una sonrisa demente surcaba su rostro

Percy también estaba excitado pero no se sentía seguro de dar un paso más allá de los golpes que le había propinado a su hermano, Riddle se dio cuenta de su indecisión y salió de Harry aventándolo sobre el colchón

-Vamos Percy…- Le dijo con voz ronca

Riddle levanto las piernas de Harry y se acomodo nuevamente en su entrada para volver a su faena, Percy se quito el pantalón y su bóxer dejando libre su erección, abrió la boca de Harry y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

Y Harry… el simplemente se dejo hacer, sabiéndose más muerto a cada segundo y esperando con verdadera ilusión que pronto la muerte lo tomara en su seno y lo apartase de tanto dolor.

Cuando todo hubo terminado los dos cómplices se pusieron de pie verdaderamente cansados; quizás Riddle había esperado repetirlo más veces pero su mancillada victima parecía ya no respirar y quizás era lo mejor. Nada había quedado ya de ese muchacho indefenso que tanto había deseado por meses…

-Ahora hay que deshacernos de la basura- Menciono Riddle antes de tomar a Percy y salir con él de la habitación para ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente. Miro su reloj, las 7:12 p.m. Llevaba ahí 10 días exactos.

-¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo Tom?

- Jason se encargara de eso Percy, ahora vámonos

Y sin más preámbulos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en la camioneta de Percy dejando atrás su crimen seguidos por uno de sus guardaespaldas a una debida distancia

Jason era el otro guardaespaldas de Riddle, el siempre limpiaba las pistas que su jefe dejaba pero esta vez lo que encontró lo dejo sin palabras, nunca había pasado de un hombre golpeado e inconsciente pero cuando miro el cuerpo de Harry no pudo más que correr a ver si seguía con vida…

"Tiene pulso aún, muy débil pero sigue con vida" -Pensó y se quito su chaqueta para cubrir la desnudez del joven. Tal vez no era lo correcto para él y su empleo pero no podía simplemente quemar la casa y dejar que ese pobre infeliz se quemara vivo

Lo saco con todo el cuidado que pudo y lo puso en la parte trasera de su camioneta, regreso a la casa y tal como le había sido indicado desde antes le prendió fuego. Regreso y manejo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un hospital, no se arriesgo a entrar y simplemente lo dejo tirado en el asfalto con la chamarra cubriéndolo y esperando que alguien lo encontrara y lo atendiera a tiempo, volvió a subir y así como había llegado se marcho.

Harry seguía vivo, pero no duraría mucho tiempo así. Ya no soñaba, ya no más

Irónicamente en ese hospital era donde Harry hacía sus guardias, irónicamente uno de sus compañeros salió a tomar un poco de aire nocturno cuando vio el cuerpo tirado en el piso y corrió a socorrerlo. Primero tomo los signos vitales, muy débiles… pero ahí estaban, y fue entonces cuando miro su rostro que a pesar de las múltiples heridas no dejaban duda de quién era

-¡AYUDA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una enfermera se asomo – ¡UNA CAMILLA RÁPIDO!-

La enfermera corrió por la camilla y entonces salió Hermione corriendo para ayudar a su compañero que aún era inexperto, lo encontró tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma

-Peter, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunto con voz firme, el aludido solo levanto su rostro

-Es Harry

Hermione miro el cuerpo tendido en el piso y su expresión cambio drásticamente "_No pierdas el control Hermione, él te necesita_" -Se repetía una y otra vez, se agacho y tomo los signos; logro escuchar el sonido del corazón de su amigo pero este se detuvo de pronto

-Inicio reanimación- Dijo en voz alta como era lo indicado, otros doctores acudieron y colocaron a Harry sobre la camilla percatándose de su desnudez y conservando el objeto que lo cubría

-Nos encargaremos nosotros Hermione, avisa a los Weasley

Hermione asintió con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y corrió a telefonear

Mientras tanto en el cubículo donde atendían a Harry un aire furioso de los médicos inundaba la estancia, todos ellos eran sus profesores, habían logrado que su corazón volviera a latir pero sus pulmones no respondían así que había sido necesario intubar. Después de lograr estabilizarlo pusieron atención a las otras heridas reconociendo cada una de ellas imaginando lo que había tenido que pasar

-Es simplemente horrible- Menciono una doctora y salió del lugar, los demás la imitaron

Ahora solo tenían que esperar, ahora todo dependía de Harry

Dos horas después de haberlo encontrado, Arthur, Molly y sus 2 hijos llegaron al hospital, pronto corrieron al encuentro de Hermione quien los esperaba en la entrada del hospital con su rostro completamente tenso.

-¿Es Harry?

Hermione asintió –Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarles ¿Molly, Arthur…? necesito que me sigan- Dijo pasando saliva no pudiendo ocultar su tristeza

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?... esta… esta muerto- Pregunto Molly completamente fuera de sí aferrándose a su marido mientras caminaban hacia uno de los consultorios

-El está vivo Molly, ahora escúchenme…Harry…a Harry lo lastimaron mucho, el tiene tres costillas fracturadas, un pulmón que colapsó justo cuando llego aquí, múltiples traumas en su cuerpo, hay heridas muy profundas…, está deshidratado completamente, hemos tenido que intubarlo Molly pero…

-¿Qué mas Hermione?...dinos…por favor-Dijo Arthur intentando no perder el control de si mismo y sabiendo que la descripción de esas heridas no era el motivo de la conversación

-Abusaron de él, las heridas físicas sanaran, es lo más probable…pero no sé si Harry se podrá recuperar de esto, está muy herido en su interior, al parecer no fue solo una vez…-Hermione enmudeció esperando la respuesta de los señores Weasley

El mundo de pronto se les vino encima a Arthur y Molly, sendas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la señora Weasley antes de poder hablar nuevamente

-Harry se recuperara cariño, eso no lo dudes… y ahora… ¿Podemos ver a nuestro niño?

Hermione asintió y los llevo hacía la habitación donde Harry descansaba, un fuerte dolor en su corazón los invadió a ambos al ver la cara amoratada de Harry, su ojo hinchado, su pecho vendado…en realidad casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas y gasas, el tubo que se encontraba dentro de su boca y que lo conectaba a una maquina, el montón de cables y agujas que tenía en su piel.

-Dios…- Arthur se derrumbo en ese momento y lloro en silencio por unos minutos, se acerco a la pared y limpio su rostro

-Cuando Harry despierte nos va a encontrar para apoyarlo, mi hijo va a salir adelante- Dijo prometiéndoselo a si mismo y se acercaron sentándose en las sillas que estaban a los lados de la cama de Harry

La policía no tardo en llegar a investigar, fueron horas enteras de interrogatorios, se llevaron una copia de las fotografías donde se mostraban las heridas y una más del expediente. Finalmente se marcharon no sin antes pedir que se les llamara cuando el paciente despertara.

Los días pasaron hasta que los pulmones de Harry comenzaron a funcionar por sí mismos así que quitaron el tubo que los sustituía, solo 2 días después abrió los ojos

Toda la familia se había reunido… incluso Percy estaba ahí fingiendo arrepentimiento por sus rencillas con el pelinegro

Mientras tanto Harry estaba soñando nuevamente, hundido en sus sueños que eran monopolizados por el chico rubio que había conocido semanas antes

-Vayan a comer algo papás, yo me quedo con él no se preocupen- Les dijo Percy a sus padres quienes estaban en la habitación desde el día anterior, ellos asintieron y fueron a la cafetería. Regreso la mirada hacía el muchacho

-A ti te conviene no despertar jamás hermanito…-Murmuró en voz queda y se sentó a un lado de él si prestarle atención

Harry lograba ver una luz que lo invitaba a seguirla, y este sin dudar un momento fue tras ella…

Percy se asusto cuando Harry comenzó a toser, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con pesadez y sus puños se habían cerrado, estuvo así por algunos minutos hasta que por fin abrió los ojos encontrándose con su hermano. Al ver su rostro miles de imágenes taladraron su cerebro pero no se movió, estaba realmente cansado, la única señal de haberlo reconocido fue que comenzó a hiperventilar

"_Por favor no_" -Era su suplica mental ante esa figura

Percy lo tomo del brazo apretándolo con fuerza, Harry gimió adolorido

-Sabes lo que va a pasar si dices algo ¿Verdad hermanito?

Harry simplemente no podía responder, los músculos de su rostro no parecían funcionar "_Déjame Percy, te lo suplico…ya no más_" -Pensó aterrado

- Bien, parece que si entiendes… entonces escúchame claramente Harry, si dices algo, lo que paso se quedará corto a lo que te haré... ok?

Harry escucho cada palabra, cerró los ojos y trato de voltear su rostro hacía el otro lado, una lagrimilla corrió por su mejilla pero no profirió ningún sonido más, en ese momento los padres de ambos entraron

-Ya despertó-Dijo antes de tomar su suéter y salir de ahí como si ya no fuese invitado a quedarse

Arthur y Molly se acercaron, otro golpe más fue el que sintieron cuando vieron a su hijo como lloraba en silencio, sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados por las lágrimas, sus puños cerrados a medias por la falta de fuerza

-Harry…Hijo- Llamó Arthur; Harry quien tenía la vista perdida reconoció el sonido de la voz de su padre y lo miro –Vas a estar bien, nadie te va a lastimar otra vez

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escucho antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

--

Gracias x su espera y dejen comentarios!!

besos


End file.
